Search for the Inevitable
by Starry.Night.Star.Guardian
Summary: It all started with an email. Then a phone call, no other means of communication besides the millennium items, but will it be enough to endure such trauma? Yugi disappears without a trace leaving Yami to wonder in fear. More Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Searching for the Inevitable**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters there in. The idea of this story belongs to me. Couples: YY/Y (other implied)  
(Yaoi involved, be warned)

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Angst

Summary: It all started with an email, then a phone call. No other means of communication besides the millennium items, but will it be enough to endure such trauma? Yugi disappears without a trace leaving Yami to wonder in fear if there is anything that could be done? Until a box containing clothing proves Yami's own theory.

[- _**Prologue**_-

"You_ have mail!" _shouted the voice on the computer indicating that mail had arrived. There were only a few words on the attached mail addressed to a certain being. Yami looked at the screen as his eyes scanned the message over and over. Trembling hands fingered the mouse as the scroll went down. Then he stopped.

"I don't need to read this now." He spoke to himself as he turned off the monitor. He turned from the computer and decided to head upstairs, thinking that his other was doing his daily reading of Duel Monsters.

"Yugi, are you up here?" Yami asked as he tapped on the door.

No answer.

"Yugi?" He asked again before opening the door and poked his head inside. Empty.

The pounding sound of heart beats slammed into Yami's head as he began to panic. Where was he? Or was he just playing a game? Yeah that was it!

Little did Yami know that the only game that was being played would soon be exploited into the largest hunt that he ever knew! Eyes scanned the room to see if anything was out of place.

"Books, Bed, Desk, Jacket, Puzz—" Yami stopped when he saw the Millennium puzzle sitting on the bed as if left with out a care. _Would __Yugi__ leave something like this laying around?!_

Panic and determination sprang through Yami once again before he searched the house. "Yugi this isn't funny! Where are you?!" He screamed desperately for an answer. Then it hit him. "**You Have Mail**!"

Going back to the computer, Yami opened the link and sat down. First thing he noticed was the strange wording in the subject box – "

He began to read the email slowly just as he did before.

"_Do you want what is yours back? If so then you need to do what I tell you to do or else your little friend will become a mere smudge of blood like the others. Don't bother asking for help from anyone, because you are being watched. You do not know when the strike will be. Just be prepared for anything that comes your way. If you just happen to retaliate and find assistance in finding your precious partner I will be forced to take necessary measures. "_

Yami's teeth were clenched tightly as he continued reading. Was this supposed to be a threat that he should take seriously? Hopefully he can find a solution to anything and everything. He found instructions on how to start his search.

"_Go to 5456 Rosendale Drive on the westbound end of the City. Wait for the 3__rd__ bus and take it to 3222 Hickory Avenue. Go down 2 blocks and you will see a building with K.C written on the building, go in and head up to the top floor. You will receive further instructions. "_

The email didn't have an ending nor did it say if Yugi would be there or not. Yami wrote down the instructions. Then he noticed something familiar about the two addresses.

_What does __Kaiba__ Corp have to do with this? _

Shaking his head, he decided to get on his cell phone and dial a certain number. The email didn't say anything about him using a phone. He waited for the other end to pick up.

_5 rings later..._

"This is Kaiba..State your poison."  
"Kaiba, it's Yami.."  
"What do you want? I'm pretty busy."

" (**_pause_**) Kaiba..I need your help with something.."  
"…..About Yugi?..."

Yami just stared at the phone, how did Kaiba know about Yugi's disappearance? He then went back to the receiver.

"How do you know that?!" Came the yell.

"..I…..just…_Click_" The line went dead.

Yami spoke his name over and over trying pointlessly to get Kaiba to talk but he hung up more like threw the phone down.

He now had just become royally pissed off. He had to get Yugi back but how?

There were lots of questions that needed to be answered and he needed them now!

---

Alrighty fanfiction fans! I'm back from the dead and I've dusted off my books. (weird huh?) Please tell me what you think? I really got inspired to write this one. Please be kind :)

R-R


	2. Chapter 2

Searching for the Inevitable

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters there in. The idea of this story belongs to me.  
Couples: YY/Y (other implied) (Yaoi involved, be warned)  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Angst  
Summary: It all started with an email. Then a phone call, no other means of communication besides the millennium items, but will it be enough to endure such trauma? Yugi disappears without a trace leaving Yami to wonder in fear if there is anything that could be done? Until a box containing clothing proves any theory.

- Chapter Two – Unavoidable Circumstances-

In a fit of rage, after Yami had thrown the phone on the receiver; he decided to rethink the strategy that was used to try and find Yugi. As of right now things were not going his way.

"Just how did he know that I was trying to find Yugi?" Yami thought. Then another thought came over him. What if Kaiba himself had Yugi. No, that was just impossible even with Kaiba's intellect he couldn't take Yugi even if he wanted to.

So he was back at square one. The joy he thought.

Yami sunk his body into a chair that was nearby and stared at what remained of what he was eating, not really appetizing – Eggs and ham with honey mustard. Why he had decided to eat that was beside the main point.

"There has to be a way to find Yugi, even without going to that address. He sat in the chair for a long while until he decided to go and pay a visit to the stoic C.E.O that annoyed the hell out of him ever so much.

Scarlet eyes gazed once more towards the room of his companion and took one last breath before grabbing his jacket and headed out for a very long walk.

"Hey Tristan, isn't that Yami?" Joey asked from the other side of the street.

Tristan blinked and nodded as his eyes gazed over to find the taller teen just turning around to lock the door.

"You think we should go over there and see what's wrong?"  
"Sure, might as well, it's not like we're doing anything important." Tristan replied.  
"…you're not funny." Joey pouted.

The two friends headed across the street, trying to dodge the traffic that was coming. Joey for that matter just was cautious about the whole ordeal. Arriving on the other side of the road, Joey and Tristan met up with the Tri-colored teen.

"Hey man, is something eating you?" Tristan asked.Yami turned around after locking the door and faced his friends.  
"Yugi's missing." He stated.  
"What exactly do you mean by " Joey frowned.  
"I went to check up on him this morning and he's not even there, he's missing, and just recently..well..I can't really say."  
"Why not? We're your friends pal, c'mon tell us!"  
"I can't, I'm sorry." Yami excused himself and headed down the street leaving two very confused friends behind him.

_I wish I could have told them on what happened to him. It's not fair that I'm being watched!_

Yami's hands dug into his pants as he walked on the street kicking the occasional can that was in his way. He knew the address that he was going to perfectly well. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks when he heard the slightest whisper from inside his mind.

**_Y…….__ya_ .yam i…**

Where had that voice come from? Was it Yugi or someone playing a joke on him? He shook his head thinking it was just a joke but continued on his way.

Again..the voice appeared.

_**Y…Y…YAM…I…Help!**_

Now Yami did stop and turned his head around. It was clear that it was a clear cry for help. He had to answer, despite the circumstances.

**Yugi**** Is that you?! Answer me! **_………… _

Damn it! Yami swore to himself as he tried to get an answer from the other end of the link. But to no avail no one answered. From what he heard, the voice was Yugi's, he was sure of it!

Driven with new inspiration, Yami took off like a rocket on a mission to the destination – Kaiba Corp.

"I'll make sure that I'll be giving Kaiba a dear old talking to." Yami hissed between his teeth as his boots clashed against the street.

It had taken Yami a good 1hr and ½ to find K.C after countless transfers. He then spotted the big blue eyes white dragon out front.

"Typical.." he snorted when he approached the door, only to be stopped by a few of Kaiba's muscle men. (**Since when did ****Kaiba**** need muscle men?**)

------

"State your business here." Roland frowned from under his glasses.  
"I'm here to talk to Seto Kaiba..He is expecting me." Yami folded his arms.  
"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba did not instruct us with your presence." He replied.  
"Then I'll make my presence known!" Yami growled.  
"Hey, get back here!"

As if just on cue, Yami pushed himself passed the guards and headed into the company. Eyes of determination were now enraged with fires of anger and revenge. He stormed passed the other office workers until he got to the elevator.

"He better be ready to be bitched at.." Yami felt his hand shake as he it the top floor button.

The ride in the elevator was not pleasant, especially the music which just sucked!

**Ding!**

The elevator doors opened up and there was Yami standing face to face with someone in a dark suit, with glasses over their eyes. Plus a dark wig covered the person's real hair color.

"I believe you are here for the information regarding your lost friend are you not?" the figure asked holding onto something.  
"Yes I am..where is he?!" Yami demanded darkly.  
"You'll just have to be patient with that, or else I won't give it to you at all." The figure sneered.  
"Ugh.. I don't have time for your fucking bullshit! I want to know where Yugi is or you'll regret even wasting my time coming here!..."

Little did the stranger know, was that Yami had noticed something very familiar on the person's collar. There was a simple K.C button along with something gold around it.

"Like I said…I'm not in the mood for your bullshit --- _Kaiba_ So cut the crap and tell me where Yugi is."

Kaiba – who now has been cleared as an accomplice looked at Yami frowning.

"Alright you caught me..but I did not have anything to do with Yugi's disappearance. I was only an informant for you."  
"You honestly think that I'm going to fall for that again?" Yami laughed as if he was going nuts.  
"Just shut up and listen, I'll tell you.." Kaiba motioned for them to go into his office.  
"Oh this is going to be good.." Yami folded his arms and followed him, as if he had a choice.

Once in the office, Kaiba removed the wig and the glasses. His eyes were almost as dull and cold as they were the first day the two met, years ago. Yami took a seat by the desk and looked over, as if waiting for something very important. "Well.." Yami began "Go on."

Kaiba sat down and leaned back in his over sized chair ()

"It happened a few days ago. I was working when I got a call from a suspicious character asking about Yugi. Of course I thought it was you asking about the runt but I was mistaken. "  
"What exactly did you two talk about...and tell me EVERYTHING!" Yami slowly leaned up.

--- Flash Back Sequence ----

_Kaiba__ was sitting at his desk, talking to a few others of his employees that he had just hired for the 3__rd__ week in a row. He was starting to get a strong migraine when he leaned back in his chair; almost threatening to head home for the day. That was until_

_"__Mr__Kaiba__??" His secretary beeped__"Ugh. Go ahead…" He groaned__"There's a call for you on line 2...they say it's very important."_

_Kaiba__ shook his head, who the hell would be calling him at that hour of the day, but then again he had to take the call for whatever reason. _

_"Put them through." He waited. "This is __Kaiba__...who's this..."__"__What do you know about __Yugi__Mouto__?" The voice asked__"Who's asking__.."__"What do you know about __Yugi__Mouto__?" Again the voice asked. _

_This had to be some joke, but for the sake of argument he decided to play along and answer his stupid question. _

_"I know lots about him, what do you want to know." __"I need to know what exactly you know about him, he's become my common interest, you can say." It hissed slowly. _

_Kaiba__ had a very long conversation with this person not knowing that something far worse was going to happen. He gave him __Yugi's__ personal information; where he lived, where he went to school; so on and so forth. _

_At the end of the conversation, the caller thanked him and hung up. __Kaiba__; unbeknownst at the time watched his hand slowly put down the receiver. _

_"What did I just do__.."__ He just sat there. _

--- End Flashback ---

Yami was nearly on his feet when he heard what Kaiba just told him. His body shook so much that he could barely stand. How dare Kaiba tell a stranger, a STRANGER about Yugi's personal life!

"So that's pretty much what happened Yami "

Kaiba grunted when Yami's right hand made contact towards his face sending him flying towards the wall.

"You vile malicious son of a fucking bitch! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Yami spat venomously at Kaiba as he had punched him across the room.

Kaiba quickly responded by blocking Yami's sucker punches and twisted his arm back behind him.

"Do you think I had any idea who it was?! Don't put all this blame on me!"  
"No...But you're the main cause of it...I know your. M.O for doing shit like this! Especially since you and I have been rivals from the very start! Now where can I find Yugi!?"

Kaiba got himself together then dusted off his jacket.

"In my honest opinion, I don't know. I suggest you find him yourself."  
"Don't get on my last nerve Kaiba. It was you that sent me the email..you are up to something and I'm not going to rest until I figure you out.." He headed out, before Kaiba said anything.

When Yami was gone from the room, he stood by the window with clouded over eyes.

"The Pharaoh mustn't figure out where his other half is so quickly, I'm sure you will elude him away from anything at all costs." A figure in shadow replied.

"Yes, I'll do what I can to keep him away from Yugi..." Kaiba replied as if by response.  
"Good, we don't want any mishaps. We must get this underway."

Kaiba nodded and continued to watch outside the window. He didn't see that, whoever was in the room, was holding an unconscious Yugi who had bandages from his arms to his waist.

---

As Yami left the building, he felt the need to hurt something, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, he grasped it and fell to his knees. He grasped his breath. "What's going on..Did I hit myself that much?" He groaned. He placed his hand on his mouth, and noticed from the sudden move he made, a strange heartbeat made him become dizzy. "Yugi…I'll find you…somehow..."

He groaned as he collapsed from the sudden loss of energy. He didn't know how close he was to find him even if he was right under his nose.

----

Chapter two is up, after a week of writers block :S Hopefully I'm sure I'll make this one a bit longer if need be!  
Please R+R!

A-R-L.


End file.
